Torn
by SlayDoom
Summary: This will be a longer story than my previous ones. It starts at a point where Jade still is annoyed by Tori and Tori lives in the illusion of Jade being a great girl. Suddenly Jade's way of seeing Tori changes. Just TRY to read it, 'cuz there will be some 'love' in it *wink wink*. Also I shall try making this a bit more my style later on. ENJOY (a little extra information: Jori)
1. Ch 1 - The Bar

"Here I am." Tori said as happy as ever. It turned my stomach thinking about it. She had nothing to be happy about; it was her turn to show the class her version of a scene she would act out. The assignment was to re-do the scene with another emotion, just one.

"Well, I am so glad you asked me to come here Mister Bob!" she told Sikowitz who was playing the decoy-role. "I am going to kill you in seconds..." 'Mister Bob' told the overjoyed Tori. "Beats eating at my aunt's! Haha!" she said joyfully. If I wouldn't have a reputation to keep up, I would close her mouth FOR her.

The scene was over before I knew it (thank god). Class was over and I took my leave. "Jade!" I heard from behind me. I didn't care to turn as I recognized Tori's girly voice. "Jade, how about going to the bar: just us?" I glared at her. Ever since I confessed I didn't see her as an enemy any more and more as a great friend, she holds onto me like a stray dog which you just gave a bone. "If I go, would you stop following me around all the time?" I asked probably too offensive. "Deal! Pick me up at 7, okay?" she sped away to her next class as I followed her with my own pace. We actually have almost every class together, so I guess I made her a promise she can't keep. "Oh well, at least I have something to do tonight, right?" I said to myself.

I started the car to pick up Tori at her home. During the drive I couldn't stop thinking about that face. The sickening face of Tori smiling at me. As I approached the house I noticed I didn't mind about her face haunting my thoughts anymore. This was actually more irritating. I honked in front of her residence as the door opened in 2.5 seconds. She must have been waiting in front of the door. She really has been looking forward to this then...

She ran towards my car as I humbly opened it for her. "Thanks Jade!" She smiled again and sat down in the passenger-seat quickly. Her smile pissed me off at first, but every time I checked on her it became less aggravating.

We arrived at the bar. It was more silent than the usual bars I occasionally go out to. I opened the car which was supposed to be followed by stepping out of the car; Tori grabbed my arm preventing me to. "Wait. Before we enter the bar, I want you to stay close to me." I didn't quite understand what she meant or planned. I just listened, just to be sure. I followed the calm smiling brunette while she was actually pulling me forwards. She opened the door of the bar. I couldn't believe what I saw: an old dump, smelling like old used tea-bags. Everywhere were broken lamps or glasses. It was abandoned like a school in July. "Wha- Why are we here? I asked facing Tori. "I brought you here, because I wanted to ask you something. And it's important, so don't laugh about it or think I am crazy!" she said leading to shouting. "Fine, but if it's of no interest to me, I will leave." I stated. Tori looked down and mumbled something. "What?" I asked. "I... I think I like you..." she said silently. "But- You had boyfriends, right? Are you fooling around or something?" Tori lifted her head "I am serious." the smile disappeared and a frowned mouth formed on her once happy face. "Well, I don't know what to do with this. I mean I know I am a lesbian myself for about three weeks, maybe a month now. I don't want to... Well... Uhm..." I didn't know any excuses left. "If you don't want to... Then I'll see you Monday..." she walked towards the door when my arm lifted and grasped her arm. Like a reflex I pulled her close to me and hugged her, something I never do. I can't even remember the last time I hugged a person. "I never said 'no', right? I guess I want to try it." her smile rose again and she hugged me back. "Just why would you bring us here first?" I asked. "This could be our hangout. Just clean up a little bit and ta-daa!" she said pumped up. It is just a bit of work, right?


	2. Ch 2 - Saturday

Next day in life we didn't really see each other, but she tweeted and posted about us every 10 minutes. Suddenly everyone stopped speaking to me or said things like 'I have a girl for you!'. It bothered me that everyone now knows I'm gay. At least I had Tori. I started to realize how lucky I am with her. I saw her in a whole new way. I even fantasized about her last night. Of course I couldn't keep myself from touching my private parts. I even dreamed about us, though it wasn't a sweet one, it was a dirty one I never would speak of. All I did that day was texting Tori about how I wanted to see her and how much I believed in this relationship. I know how I treated her in the past, but that doesn't take away the fact we know each other quite well. I went to sleep with a thought of her and a sight of my scissors, lying on my cabinet. The more I resist my old shiny pal, the less I get hurt.

It was Saturday, day 8 of our relationship. We didn't do much in the time between the start and now, only a date at the cinema with a heap of popcorn and cola. We also got less comments at school than expected, but I guess I didn't think about the ages of these teens; sixteen-year olds can be more tolerant than people who don't know anything about teens at all. Today we decided to meet the parents. And as I didn't want my intolerant dad to meet Tori so soon, we first went to Tori's after our lunch at the Broken Bar (it's how we named the bar where she confessed). We drove home while she was flirting with her hair the whole time. I had to choose between the sight of my fresh new hot girlfriend or the road. A hard choice, but I chose the road for now.

We arrived at Tori's with my cleaned, 3-month old, black car in the driveway. Tori opened the door and walked in first. I noticed that she had a far brighter home that me. It was a little too bright for me though. "Mom? Dad?" she yelled. "I guess no one's home." she said quietly after she retrieved no answer. I asked her if we could stay as I didn't want her to see my 'father'. It's a wonder that you could call something like that a 'father'.

She guided me through the house: the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, Trina's room. And then we arrived at her room. Just what I'd expect from a girl like her: a pink and green colored room with several stuffed animals and books laying over the floor. "Well, I don't know how you are, but all my mind is fixed on is my bed." she suddenly said. I knew she meant she wanted to do the thing. The one thing I fantasized about.

"Do we need the bed?" I sarcastically asked. "If the floor is occupied." she seductively responded.

I laid myself on the bed and invited Tori to join me. Tori crawled next to me. Walking on arms and legs she climbed the bed towards me. Then I flipped her, as I am always the stronger one. "What now, master?" she asked me in a fantastic way I cannot describe. I tapped her shirt as she got the message: she stood up and took the useless piece of clothing off and threw it across the room. So followed the heels and jeans. "I am cold now. Warm me up Jade." she begged. I lifted her arms and moved them towards my shirt. She grabbed it and slowly stripped me. We now were both dressed in nothing but a bra, mine a cup too small, and Tori's panties and my thong. I was getting nervous because I never had sex with a female or anyone else. My hand shook as I reached for her chest. She gasped as my hand touched her. I held the bra between thumb and index-finger and lowered it to release the sight of what cannot be compared with my own pair. I couldn't help myself but to touch her bare skin. It felt soft and good. Her face turned dirty as she saw me manipulating her breasts. I turned more aggressive at the sight of her face. She grabbed my breasts and started moving them around causing gasps leaving my mouth. I started to switch tactics and I swiftly rubbed her panties. She twitched at the motion. I smirked as if I found my rivals weakness. I entered the unneeded piece of threads and pressed her core a few times. She gasped and squeezed my breasts harder like a contest of who would cum first. I decided to enter her using two fingers. She moaned loud enough to hear a slight echo in the room. I started pumping faster and switching paces as she started taking over my mouth with hers. She moaned inside of my mouth every time I retracted. After a minute of passion I realized she pressed her breasts against mine for a while now. I couldn't wish for a better sight. I felt a vibe coming over me: I was approaching my climax. I decided to do a final high speed pumping to make Tori cum the same time I did. Moans were filling my head as well as the room. I was pumping with three fingers now as I didn't leave any time for her to catch a breath. Tori was mainly busy with my breasts which felt great and was still kissing me all over my face and neck. She also bit my lip eventually, but I only found it hotter. We climaxed and dropped ourselves on the bed, breathing like we ran a marathon halfway and then gone back to refill our water bottle followed by finishing the race. We didn't care about clothes; we fell asleep, nude and holding each other.


	3. Ch 3 - King and Queen

The next day I woke up in Tori's bed confused about where she was or where anyone was. I picked up my phone and checked for messages. One person left a message: 'to Jade, by Mom'. Uh-oh, I never told her I would sleep over. "If ur nt home by 11, I knw ul b staying Tori's. Luv u, Mommy." I sighed in relief. "Jade! You awake? I made pancakes." It sounded like Tori. "Let me get dressed. I am still naked." I yelled back. I put on my clothes and rushed downstairs only to find an empty living room. Are her parents still not home?

"Here, eat up!" Tori said while handing me a plate of pancakes. I turned to her and what I saw was both beautiful and unexpected. She was still naked. "Uhm... Why are you...? Where are your clothes?" I asked uncomfortably. "I think still in my room, but I am about to take a shower anyway. You are the only one who'll see me undressed by the way." I couldn't argue with that coming out of a naked beauty. I suppose this is better without clothes, right?

I began feasting on the fresh pancakes on the plate before me. As I noticed I ate like a caveman I pulled the fork out of my mouth and grabbed some cola. Not the best thing to drink before brushing your teeth in the morning, but screw that.

I almost spit out the cola as I heard a fairly silent scream coming from upstairs. Tori's voice sounded like she was scared, but not extremely frightened or anything. I ran upstairs, dropping the fork halfway up.

I stormed into the bathroom as I noticed a number of things: Tori's wrist was bleeding, the wardrobe fell over, Tori already dressed up and I couldn't take my eyes off the bleeding arm. "Jade, you okay?" she softly asked, also snapping me out of the trance. "You look pale. Could you... help me with this?" I took her other hand and dragged her downstairs with caution. I led her to the kitchen so she could wash her wound (kind of stupid, since she also could have cleaned it in the bathroom). "Where is your med kit?" I asked nearly desperately. She pointed towards the cabinet under the sink. "There, in the back." I searched the cabinet until I saw the bandages rolling on the floor. I grabbed a long one and checked it for filth, just to make sure it wouldn't infect. Tori held one end as I wrapped the other around her wrist. "How did you do that?" I asked. She explained that her hand got stuck in the wooden wardrobe and yanked it on the floor. I only was relieved that it wasn't any of my former ways to get hurt. Without noticing I said that last thing out loud. "What do you mean?" she said cautiously, but also quite curiously. "Look." I pulled up my sleeve as I exposed the (for some frightening) scars resting within my arm. I saw Tori gasp without making one sound. "You... did... And I... Wha..." she looked confused now. Suddenly as I covered myself in shame again I saw a faint smile. Yes, it was there.

"I had... I did it... with an emo!" she cheered. I was stunned: she LIKES emo's? A girl like Tori?

She grabbed my hands and held them good. "Why didn't you tell me? It has always been a dream for me to love an emo." I looked away still smiling. "I didn't know. You apparently didn't either?" I wondered out loud. She smirked. "Of course, but never realized you were into that stuff. I always found that very appealing, but never had much courage. Besides, my parents wouldn't let me do that myself."

I formed an idea based on an old story my mom always told me before I went to bed. I grasped her hand and led her back to the living room. The bandages felt soft, but the more I felt them, the more pressure I put on them. I laid them next her as I demonstratively sat down. I pulled out my personal pocket knife and two cards. One was a Queen of Spades and the other a King of Diamonds. "If you get the queen, you can take one piece of my clothing off. If you get the king, you will put his knife on my arm and slide it across. She shook her head, denying this was smart. "This is... insane." Tori pointed with shaking hands to the left one. "Queen." Tori sighed in relief as she yanked off my thin long-sleeved shirt. I flipped the card back again and shuffled them behind my back. "Now..." Tori doubted for a second and chose the left card again. "Queen." I revealed. Tori smiled as she pulled down my jeans. "Well, let's continue." I insisted. I began to wonder how she would react on the possible consequences. She chose the right card. With crossed finger I told her it was Queen again as she let go of all the air within her longs at once. She took off my remaining shirt and continued. "Right." she said with confidence. Yet it was the king. "King." I said with a dull voice. Tori's eyes glistened of upcoming tears. She looked away as she placed the knife on my skin, followed by the sharp object moving by the full body-weight pressed on it. All I felt was a short sting followed by blood dripping around my arm. The dark-red color intrigued me. The most beautiful color I had seen anywhere, anytime and anyway. "Go on, we are not done yet." I insistently said. Tori wiped the tears off with her good wrist, like a house-maid cleaning tables. She flipped the right card without looking and I spoke the result out.

"Queen." I said as her head look up at me. She stood up and walked out of the living room and climbed the stairs not looking back nor saying a word once. I followed, in order to find her sitting on the bed. I copied her and sat down next to her. "Sorry, that was not a fair game, huh? I understand if it's too m-" I was cut off by Tori suddenly attacking my lips. Once I realized it I started kissing back. A clash was created.

"It was fun. Maybe you should check your wound though." Tori said as we parted. "Screw my arm, I want you." I quickly said before kissing her again. This time our tongues danced around each other like a tango or any of those other ones. She unclasped my remaining chest coverage thus giving into her lust as I released Tori from her clothing. We parted and while she took off her top and jeans she just put on, I crawled over her. She smiled at the sight of me hanging over her without much clothing. I waited a few eternal seconds as I started to rub her breasts with mine. Though mine were slightly larger (facts), it felt like Tori was enjoying it just as much. Every moan she released, gave me more strength for the next rub. Tori suddenly grabbed and heavily squeezed my butt as I could hold my own moans in. An orchestra of moans was filling the room. I got up and stood on my knees on top of her. I bent over and decided I would manipulate her breasts manually with my hands. As one hand was cupping and moving the right one, the left hand was busy twisting the nipple of the other. After a nice twenty seconds a shock went through me as Tori found my core. The passion, the touches, the moans. This was only the second time, but all my fantasies suddenly turned from dreams to chances. I lowered my head and took the nipple in my mouth. At the same time she inserted two fingers (if felt right) in my slot. I twitched instantly as she slowly inserted and removed them. I only could put more vacuum on the glowing areola. She moaned louder as I slowly neared the climax. After tasting her breast skin some more, I felt a moist spot near my core right after a louder moan of Tori. She already came as I still lasted. Tori pumped now very fast in and out, leaving me with no time to gasp or breathe at all. Then I climaxed after a marvelous minute of pumping. My muscles relaxed and my eyes closed slowly.

I saw a white room; white walls, a white floor and a white ceiling. A room that was too bright for my eyes. I looked around, but only found the room small I guess. I lied back down and closed my eyes again.


	4. Ch 4 - Tosti

My back itched. While reaching for it to scratch, I felt Tori in my back. Already the second time and we fell asleep again. "Damn, what time is it?" Tori turned. "I dunno… I think… It's night or somethin'… It's still da-" Her sentence was transformed into a loud yawn. I got up to sit on the bed and looked into the room. It still smelled like the sensual struggle. I got off the bed and dressed myself slowly like it was an automatic tic. "Jade… Are you leaving..?" I heard Tori mumble. "No, I am just going downstairs and check the time, okay?" Tori turned again, messaging an 'okay'.

I walked downstairs and noticed the TV still on. I walked towards it, while being in some sort of sleepy trance, and watched the show. I saw people on fire and paramedics unable to do something. Then I realized it was the news. Seeing that woke me instantly. I walked with a normal pace to the kitchen and drank some juice. My mind was still clouded by the new personal hype: Tori. I still couldn't believe that my former nemesis and I are now a couple. I walked back upstairs and found the door opened. I didn't remember leaving it open though.

I entered the girly room and found Tori on the floor next to the bed; she slipped of the bed while turning. As I instinctively shook my head, I helped her up on the bed again. I could only smile at the sight of her helplessly lying around like a weird doll. A beautiful one, without any flaws; neither in her looks nor her personality.

"Well, that felt pretty good, didn't it honey?" Tori wondered after dressing herself. Honey? Did she call me... "Uhm... Yeah, I guess." I said thrown off my mind. Tori walked to the kitchen with her jeans hugging her legs (sounds weird I guess) and her short-sleeve shirt wrapped around her nice body. "Could you make me a grilled cheese?" I asked Tori with my 'nice' voice. "Sure. You knew that in Holland they're called 'Tosti's'?" she stated making them. "No, I didn't. Who cares?" I replied without thinking about what I really said. "...Sorry." I heard Tori's voice and it sounded like a wounded puppy. I got off the couch and walked over to her. I noticed she stopped moving and her head was all hanging above the sink. I rested my hand on her shoulder, though it felt awkward for me, trying to sooth her. "I shouldn't have said that." Tori looked at me with her beautiful shiny globes and kissed me softly. "It's okay." she whispered as she walked upstairs. I grabbed the 'tosti' and ate it on the couch watching Scrubs all together with guilt. I shouldn't have hurt her. I hate myself for it.

2 hours passed after I finished my grub. Tori only came downstairs once to pick up a recharger for her phone. Even then she was quiet and I couldn't say anything either as if I was muzzled by shame and guilt. The funny thing is that I never feel these things much. The last time was when I was a kid. Imagine, an 11-year old girl with a blonde wig making fun of a little brat, a tiny blonde stereotypical princess thinking she was better than everyone. I imitated her and she eventually found out. At first I didn't care, but as more kids did the same, the tables turned and I was the spoiled princess. Then I felt guilty and ashamed, but less than now. I fixed my mind on Tori and walked upstairs.

The door was slightly open and I neared it. Right before touching the door, I heard someone cry. It only took seconds to find a girl on her bed with a hanging head shaking and crying with sheets on the floor and a book assumingly thrown at the wall according to the dent and the book below. "Tori..?" I called as sweet, yet filled with guilt already, as I could.

Tori turned her head slightly so it was easier to hear her. "J-Jade... Don't come c-clos-ser... I am horrible..." I couldn't do anything but coming closer and trying to find out what was wrong. "What are you talking about? I think you are beautiful and just great." Tori turned her head back into its original position. "You d-don't get it..." she grabbed my arm and felt her way down to my hand. As I moved along she led it towards her own arm. I felt... something was cold and wet... It can't be blood right? "Oh no... Tori what the hell?!" I shouted. Tori folded up into a tiny ball of human. "See? I am terrible!" she cried. I called emergencies and covered up the wound while waiting.

The ambulance was pretty fast (how it should be). I drove with Tori and assumingly the doctors towards the hospital. Tori stared at the ceiling of the truck or maybe just in the nothing, before eventually passing out, causing me to easily scare my skin off. I held her hand the whole time except when occasionally wiping my nose. If no one else was around I would tear myself apart. This is my fault. I am the one showing scars and playing sadistic games. She just got triggered by me saying that whatever she said back then didn't care. I hate myself for this.

P.S.: Sorry it took me so long. I already finished this already and wanted post it, but I couldn't access my computer because of some personal problems. So here ya go: a quite small brand-new part of a pretty amateur-story! Enjoy!

P.P.S.: The readers can influence this story of course by leaving comments, like the one from "JustMe" which actually made me think. So keep going mr.'s and ms.'s with helping me!


	5. Ch 5 - On Four Legs

After several examinations and tests of the formerly blood-gushing girl it all was fine, except she was bleeding for a long time so Tori lost a lot of blood. She needed some donor-blood which wasn't much of a problem, but still it was a close one; she lost about 7 to 8 pints in total. She had cut-wounds on her left arm, all around the middle of her lower arm. The experts told me that she had a minor cut, or more like a deep scratch, in her wrist and if that would have been bleeding any minute longer, she wouldn't be breathing now. Well, now just heal, allright?

Tori still had to regain strength the next couple of days as I visited her every day after school. The hardest part of his whole thing was leaving at the day she arrived in there. I didn't want to leave Tori.  
The fourth day she was sounding the same as always, though quite more silent than usual. "Hey Jade." she said with a sweet smile. I couldn't smile seeing her like this. "You feeling okay?" we both asked in unison followed by laughter. Well I guess no one but Tori can make me laugh at times like this. "Well I am almost free to go, so..." Tori said comforting me. "And I am not on a hospital bed staring at a wicked being that caused all this, so I'm good." I said, trying to tell her at the same time that she had to blame me. "Me neither! Except the hospital bed." Tori said audaciously. I smiled, but I struck myself inside. She just could not see it. "Tori, don't change because of me. Please don't." Tori traded her smile into a more earnest expression. "I am not changing, am I?" she asked. I looked away trying not to give the answer she didn't want to hear, though she probably did get it from my behavior. "Just come with me, you can go home today." The atmosphere changes instantly. "Oh right, I forgot." Tori and I ended our blood-drenched adventure by walking out of the gates of the hospital walking with a relaxed pace to my car. "Once we get home," I suggested. "I will make you a tosti!" Tori laughed with her signature giggle as we drove away.

All the way we listened to 'Afterlife' by Avenged Sevenfold which I love a quite lot. Still Tori looked like she was about to throw up during my music. Still with JUST this song it seemed to fade. "You like this song?" I asked referring to her changing expression. "I guess. It sounds like something I would make up." I heard the violin-solo (rare in this genre of music) and 'air-violined' along also noticing the smiling girl next to me. I never looked at Tori like I looked at myself, a partially mentally disturbed chick, but maybe I shouldn't try: it might make me dislike her.

We arrived at her place where her parents were awaiting Tori's return, not even bothering me. Their faces were filled with panic, sadness, happiness and a few other emotions and expressions. I just bent over towards her door, bungling over her, opening the car for her. "Well, thanks." she said quite seriously. I didn't even bother explaining her that I was mad at her parents not seeing me. I mean, if they already ignore me… I just ignored that fact. As long as I can see her, I don't care about anyone else.

"Oh yeah, we should hang out at the Broken Bar again. Sure miss that place!" Tori stated sweetly, making me feel bad for my 'passive-aggressive' behavior. "Yeah…" I sighed as a result of hearing her idyllic voice. After smiling back I turned the car around and drove away. I quickly glanced at the mirror finding her parents hugging her. I turned; I don't want to get reminded to what I missed in my childhood. I drove as quiet as a shadow on the street away from the scene just go into eternal waiting again, waiting for her again.

"So, how are we gonna spruce this mess up then?" I asked full of disbelief. "I mean, we don't have to and I don't suppose you have any idea where to start?" Tori's eyes showed a little glistening, as if she had an ace up her short sleeves. "How about clearing the floor of any broken glass and putting the chair on four legs again?" Tori already nodded to herself and started, probably assuming I'd follow.  
"Can we call this a date? I'm just saying… We're not doing anything much fun…" I stated. Tori immediately turned her head after reviving a cardboard box by pressing out the dents. "Well, it's for something we both love and when we're done, it will only get better every time we get here, don't you think? So just shut your whining!" Tori said laughing all way through. "I guess it's for the best then." I said nearly suppressed. "There ya go!" Tori said expressing her opinion. The funny thing is: she has the only opinion I care about of all people I know (and probably a lot in future).

We finished the embellishment later that day and celebrated with some earned beer. I never would've guessed she'd drink it and to be honest with her: she didn't seem to like it THAT much. She probably didn't want to drink something other than me or something. I couldn't care less on the moment though. "How's your drink?" I asked holding back my laugh. Tori coughed a little. "It's pretty good." she said nervously. I laughed. "Let me have it. Of course, if you are not gonna…" Tori only glared at me with a smile she clearly failed to hold back. "You're such a… Fuck me, I can't think of anything." Tori's head became all red. "Then call me a Jade, 'cuz that's just what I am, right?"  
I felt two cold lips on mine, throwing me off guard. "Damn, you and your magic!" I threw at her. Tori's head lifted itself. "By the way, aren't you wondering about this place itself? How I got it?" I nodded as answer. "Well…" she started promising. "I found it!" I laughed way too loud, but I didn't care. Just the way she said it, the words themselves… I found it genius, or maybe it was the beer. Whichever it was, you gotta have a laugh sometimes, right? Even when you just have been through the things Tori went through: almost bleeding to death and getting hurt by someone close. We'll make it through. She'll be the raft getting us past the river. I sipped on my can giving a smile thinking about it.

(PASTER BELOW STORY)  
P.S.: Don't kill me (today)! I just created another chapter with this deceiving title *evil giggle*, but it will get better than this soon. Just a small glimpse of what's coming: someone will get involved and will start meddling. If I'll tell more it would be a spoiler, right? Also, give hints about characters which should be involved later (in addition to the upcoming 'meddler'). That would be great! ENJOY and share or somethin', I dunno...


End file.
